


Don't Be Proud of Me

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [3]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: A missing scene for Season Two Episode TwoSpeak Ya CloutAfter Olivia gets a phone call from her mom that Jordan finally made it back home, she decides to check on Asher since she knows that he is still alone working out in the locker room. But what she doesn't know is that he is keeping a secret from her and everyone else.(Spoilers for Season 1 & 2)
Relationships: Asher Adams & Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Don't Be Proud of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I hope y'all will like my take on this missing scene that takes place after Olivia tells Asher she is proud of him in the locker room. Because honestly the look he sent her after she told him that was just begging to be expanded upon. I am taking some creative liberties with Asher about the secret that he is keeping in this chapter, so I hope that it's okay. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Please Note: This story does contain references to implied drug use so if that could be triggering to you in any way then please read with extra caution and care! <3

Olivia clicks off the phone call with her mom relieved that Jordan finally made it home with the thought of Asher working out in the locker room alone. No matter how hard she had tried to get the image of how his eyes welled up with tears when she had told him that she was proud of him she just couldn’t. Pulling into the school’s back parking lot she isn’t surprised to see Asher’s car still there. 

_I’m outside._ She sends him the simple text followed by an upside-down smile emoji. 

Olivia watches her phone screen intently as the three bubbles appear signaling that he is replying until they disappear without any reply. 

She smiles when she sees Asher appear through the locker room doors. Grabbing the protein shake from the cup holder and his hoodie from the front seat she steps out of her car sending him a small wave. 

“You didn’t have to stop back by Liv. It’s late.” He tells her after he throws his duffel bag in his backseat. 

“I thought you were going to spend the whole night in there.” She teases as she leans against his car hood next to him. “But I thought could use this after all that rope jumping.” She explains handing him the vanilla protein shake she had picked up for him. 

“Oh, thanks Liv.” He says taking the cup from her letting the touch of their fingertips linger for three breaths before he clears his throat pulling away as he takes a drink of the shake. 

“You’re welcome Ash.” She says with her fingertips tingling from his touch. “So, I wanted to also give you your hoodie back to. Thanks for letting me use it the other night.” She explains as she hands him his hoodie that she had washed for him. 

“You’re welcome Liv. Anytime you need it’s yours.” He offers laying the hoodie down on the car hood in between them. “So did Jordan ever make it back home?” He asks crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah he did. But I didn’t want to be home when he got there since my mom is on the warpath.” She says cringing at the thought of the punishment their mom was going to give her twin. 

“I don’t blame you there.” Asher tells her with a smirk. “How's Chris doing with his rehab?” He asks hoping that the Crenshaw's quarterback is doing better. 

“He's learning how to walk again.” She explains feeling a pang of hurt at the mention of his name. “He broke up with me because he said he needed to focus more on his recovery.” She says as her shoulders slump forward slightly.

“Shit. I’m sorry Liv. I didn’t know.” He apologizes feeling like a total ass for bringing it up. 

“It’s okay Ash. It was for the best anyway.” She admits with a shrug. 

"He's an idiot you know for breaking up with someone as amazing as you." He tells her holding her gaze. Olivia only shrugs at his words as she remembers the feeling of his lips on hers wishing to feel that again.

Asher nods letting a few moments of easy silence pass between them before he speaks again. “I should let you get home.” He decides knowing that her mom was probably wondering where she was. 

“Right.” Olivia agrees stepping away from the car. “Just remember that I am proud of you Asher.” She tells him again with the same soft smile she sent him back in the locker room. 

“Thanks, Olivia.” He whispers with tears welling up once more in his eyes at the thought of someone being proud of him for anything, especially football. 

She nods before she gets back in her car fighting the urge to run over and kiss him until the tears disappear from his bright blue eyes after she whispers in his ear about how amazing he is as she runs her fingers through his still damp hair from his shower. She buckles her seatbelt with shaky hands taking in a deep breath before she turns and waves at him through their car windows. 

Asher lets her back out first as he follows her taillights all the way to her house to make sure she makes it back home safely. 

Once he parks his car alongside his dad’s in the guest house driveway, he rubs tiredly at his temples the exhaustion from his long work out finally catching up with him. The clean scent of Olivia’s laundry detergent mixed with her soft perfume from the fabric of his hoodie fills the car a slight antidote to the anxiety drumming through his veins from the secret hidden deep inside his duffel bag underneath his clothes that no one would be proud of him for. 

_Everyone would hate me if they found it._ He thinks warily as he gets out of the car and heads into the house being as quiet as he can, so he doesn’t wake up his dad. Things have been shaky with him since he moved back in and doesn’t want to have live in his car again. 

He falls into bed a few minutes after midnight as his phone lights up with a text from Olivia. 

_Just checking to make sure you made it home alright._ He reads her text with a silly grin widening across his face before he replies. 

_Yeah, I made it home. Did Jordan survive your mom’s_ _punishment?_ He replies feeling empathy for his friend since he knows how their mom can be sometimes. 

_He’ll be fine once mom lets him out of his room again._ She instantly texts back with winking face emoji following her words. She hesitates chewing on her bottom lip before she sends him another message. _Are you okay Ash?_ She finally types out hitting send before she can stop herself. 

_Yeah, I’m fine Liv_. He replies after he almost caves in telling her about his steroid usage. But he swallows that idea because he doesn’t want to bother her with yet another one of his problems. 

_I’m just tired._ He adds even though he knows he won’t be falling asleep for at least another few hours but he doesn’t want to keep Olivia up in the process. 

_Okay. Good night Ash_ _._ Comes her quick reply as she pulls her comforter up around her. 

_Good night Liv._ _And thank you again for always being there for me._ He types out ending his message with a heart eyes emoji. 

_You’re welcome, Ash. I’m always here._ Comes her reply followed by a heart emoji after a few minutes after Asher thought she had fallen asleep. 

He stares at her message fixating on the heart emoji with a feeling of guilt icing through him at the secret he is keeping from everyone until his eyelids finally fall shut as the aftereffects of the steroids finally fade away hours after he had first laid down. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed this story!
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛


End file.
